puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey boat
The monkey boat, identified also by various fruit themed names, is a vessel staffed with rapacious monkeys which may replace a vessel in PvP irrespectively of fruit carried by either vessel. The monkeys target ships which try to engage in battle with another player vessel. When they appear, they may take the place of either ship in the sea battle. The monkeys reportedly like to rumble, using fruit as their bludgeon. The monkey boat was implemented to minimize "double floating", where players sail a cargo of fruit on an understaffed ship and have a second ship sail alongside them to engage, should there be the threat of an attack by brigands, barbarians or another player ship. However, the monkey boat conflicts with regular PvP, disrupting regular attacks from other player ships http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=110175. Nevertheless, the monkey ship is beatable with a well staffed ship. Boat Names A monkey boat can be identified by having a yellow name and ship outline. When intercepted by monkeys, the player ship receives the message: "Behold! A band of ravenous simians has caught wind of the succulent treats stored in yer hold! They'll stop at nothing to get their grubby paws on yer treasure. Prepare for battle!" Players aboard the other ship that was replaced by the monkey boat receive the message: "Avast! A band of ravenous simians has caught wind of the succulent treats stored in the hold of yer opponents' vessel! They have taken yer place in battle!" The fruit themed name is determined by the vessel type: :Sloop: Petulant Kumquat :Cutter: Itinerant Pomegranate :Dhow: Resplendent Peach :Baghlah: Succulent Pear :Longship: Appealing Orange :Merchant Brig: Adventurous Huckleberry :Junk: Scrumptious Strawberry :War Brig: Dogged Rhubarb :Xebec: Overbearing Pineapple :Merchant Galleon: Vainglorious Plum :War Frigate: Determined Pumpkin :Grand Frigate: Juicy Watermelon The individual monkeys aboard the boat are named after famous historical figures, including philosophers, scientists, composers and authors - for example, one monkey is named for Charles Darwin, author of The Origin of Species. -valign="top" *wikipedia:Aristotle Aristotle *wikipedia:Charles_Babbage Babbage *wikipedia:Ludwig_van_Beethoven Beethoven *wikipedia:Jeremy_Bentham Bentham *wikipedia:William_Blake Blake *wikipedia:Sandro_Botticelli Botticelli *wikipedia:George_Gordon_Byron,_6th_Baron_Byron Byron *wikipedia:Benvenuto_Cellini Cellini *wikipedia:Miguel_de_Cervantes Cervantes *wikipedia:Frédéric_Chopin Chopin *wikipedia:Cicero Cicero *wikipedia:Samuel_Taylor_Coleridge Coleridge *wikipedia:Nicolaus_Copernicus Copernicus *wikipedia:Charles_Darwin Darwin *wikipedia:René_Descartes Descartes *wikipedia:Charles_Dickens Dickens *wikipedia:Denis_Diderot Diderot *wikipedia:Ralph_Waldo_Emerson Emerson *wikipedia:Euripides Euripedes sic *wikipedia:Michael Faraday Faraday *wikipedia:Johann_Gottlieb_Fichte Fichte *wikipedia:Gustave_Flaubert Flaubert *wikipedia:Benjamin_Franklin Franklin *wikipedia:Galileo_Galilei Galileo *wikipedia:Johann_Wolfgang_von_Goethe Goethe *wikipedia:Joseph_Haydn Haydn *wikipedia:Georg_Wilhelm_Friedrich_Hegel Hegel *wikipedia:Thomas_Hobbes Hobbes *wikipedia:David_Hume Hume *wikipedia:Edmund_Husserl Husserl *wikipedia:Thomas_Jefferson Jefferson *wikipedia:Ben_Jonson Jonson *wikipedia:Immanuel_Kant Kant *wikipedia:William_Thomson,_1st_Baron_Kelvin Kelvin *wikipedia:Johannes_Kepler Kepler *wikipedia:Søren_Kierkegaard Kierkegaard *wikipedia:Gottfried_Leibniz Leibniz *wikipedia:Leonardo_da_Vinci Leonardo *wikipedia:John_Locke Locke *wikipedia:Thomas_Malthus Malthus *wikipedia:Christopher_Marlowe Marlowe *wikipedia:James_Clerk_Maxwell Maxwell *wikipedia:Gregor_Mendel Mendel *wikipedia:Michelangelo Michelangelo *wikipedia:John_Milton Milton *wikipedia:Charles_de_Secondat,_baron_de_Montesquieu Montesquieu *wikipedia:Wolfgang_Amadeus_Mozart Mozart *wikipedia:Isaac_Newton Newton *wikipedia:Luca_Pacioli Pacioli *wikipedia:Thomas_Paine Paine *wikipedia:Blaise_Pascal Pascal *wikipedia:Plato Plato *wikipedia:Marcel_Proust Proust *wikipedia:François_Quesnay Quesney sic *wikipedia:Jean_Racine Racine *wikipedia:Raphael Raphael *wikipedia:Jean-Jacques_Rousseau Rousseau *wikipedia:Arthur_Schopenhauer Schopenhauer *wikipedia:Franz_Schubert Schubert *wikipedia:William_Shakespeare Shakespeare *wikipedia:Percy_Bysshe_Shelley Shelley *wikipedia:Socrates Socrates *wikipedia:Baruch_Spinoza Spinoza *wikipedia:Henry_David_Thoreau Thoreau *wikipedia:Alexis_de_Tocqueville Tocqueville *wikipedia:Giorgio_Vasari Vasari *wikipedia:Virgil Virgil *wikipedia:Voltaire Voltaire *wikipedia:Alfred_Russel_Wallace Wallace *wikipedia:William_Wordsworth Wordsworth } }} -valign="top" *Agile *Agitated *Angry *Animated *Arboreal *Boisterous *Cackling *Cheeky *Churlish *Crazy *Determined *Dexterous *Famished *Frugivorous *Gibbering *Giddy *Giggling *Howling *Hungry *Insane *Laughing *Loopy *Mad *Mischievous *Rapacious *Screaming *Smirking *Vicious *Whooping } }} Historical Notes The monkeys were implemented in Trophies Category: Terminology